To Save The Day
by MickieMac-Nu Abo 333
Summary: Co-written with Moonlightoftwilight for the Superhero Contest. Mother Nature is at it again, only this time she's captured one of the most important people of her enemy's life: Bella Swan. It seems like this is another job for... The Shape Shifter! ExB


**ENTRY FOR THE SUPERHERO CONTEST**

**Story Name: To Save the Day**

**Penname: ****Koreansongaddict333**** and ****Moonlightoftwilight**

**Rating, pairing if applicable: T, Bella/Edward**

**Word Count (not including header/author's note): 4,296**

**To see other entries in the Twilight/Superhero Contest, please visit the following C2:**

**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Superhero_Contest/81828/**

* * *

**Summary: Co-written with Koreansongaddict333 for the Superhero Contest. Mother Nature is at it again, only this time she's captured one of the most important people of her enemy's life: Bella Swan. It seems like this is another job for... The Shape Shifter!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or any of it's characters cuz it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. However, any OC characters used in this fanfic is what we do own (a.k.a our little made up version of Mother Nature)**

* * *

_Time is waiting_

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

_No hesitatiing_

_Grab a boy, grab a girl_

_Time is waiting_

_We only got 4 minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating_

_We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

_~4 Minutes by Justin Timberlake and Madonna_

_Tweet tweet._

The sound of Edward Cullen's pet tech mail pigeon Techno rang in Edward's ears as he shot out of his bed and walked towards Techno. It wasn't very common to have mail at 5 in the morning, so he assumed it must be something important.

"Ugh," he mumbled. "What is it Techno?" He turned on the light so he could see Techno better. Edward had a rough day yesterday trying to save all the city folk and since it was the weekend, he had two days to relax and be in bed. His mother Esme (who had the power of possession, a.k.a being able to take control of one's person's body) and Carlisle (who had the power of healing people with just a touch of his finger) usually took over the protecting-the-city stuff during the weekends while their son and daughter (Alice, who had the power of seeing the future) took over during the weekdays. They were one of the city's valuable superheroes.

However, being a superhero had a drawback. They hid their identities from the city folk and couldn't tell any of their closest friends. To hide their identities, the family, all except Edward, had special suits and masks that hid their bodies and faces so no one could tell who they are. The main why Edward didn't really have a need for a suit if because of his power. Inheriting it from his grandmother Elizabeth Masen, Edward had the power of shape shifting; which is known to be a least common power. Because of his shape shifting abilities, Edward could shift into anything on Earth of his choice, even humans, which is why he didn't really have a problem of hiding his identity. The only people that would suspect who he is are anyone very close to Edward.

One of these people involved his best friend Bella Swan. Both being the age of sixteen, Edward and Bella have been best friends since they were six and have been inseparable. Bella did have a boyfriend name Jacob Black, but broke up several weeks ago when she found out that Jacob was cheating on her for another girl; Leah Clearwater. Bella had a hard time getting over Jacob, but Edward was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. But because of him spending more time with Bella since that break-up, she's been growing ever more suspicious.

On a few occasions, Bella would suspect weird things about Edward, which includes ditching school, rejecting special plans, or not being around when she visited the Cullens. Edward always found a way to get away with the situation, and surprisingly Bella always believes them. Until this say, Bella still doesn't know Edward's true superhero identity and remains suspicious.

Flipping back to the present, Edward noticed that there was a sealed deep green envelope in Techno's beak. He slowly took the envelope from Techno's beak, said his thanks, and watched as his pet tech mail pigeon flew out his bedroom window, back to it's little bird habitat.

Curious as to what this envelope could be about, Edward hesitantly removed the green clover seal and lifted the flap. Inside it was a folded piece of stationary paper. He took the note and unfolded it. Then, he began reading.

When Edward finished he stood frozen, the note remaining in his hand as he unknowingly dropped it, shocked that the person who sent it to him is back once again.

_Hahahahaha! Did you actually think I was gone after you banished me in weak in Italy, Edward Cullen? Well… you're wrong! After you left me there drained of all my powers I was able to use my last bit of power to gain energy from the sun. Once I was fully energized, I escaped back to my headquarters and stayed hidden there until I could plan my revenge._

_But really, it was all so easy._

_I know you Edward. You are soooooooooo in love with that Swan girl. She's your main weakness, thus gave me a such brilliant idea. You are willing to protect Ms. Swan from any type of danger and even go through ways to hide who you really are, Mr. Shape Shifter. I must say, kudos to you Mr. Cullen._

_I've held captive Ms, Swan in my headquarters. You know where that is, don't you? Course you do cuz that's where you always defeat me of my evil plans! This will be the end of the Swan girl as your entire life._

_Unless… you'd be willing to do such a small favor for me._

_Why don't you be my little sidekick? Together we can rule the Earth, the world, the entire galaxy! We can destroy this little city and become the rulers. You can earn praise for this performance and take over all these pathetic people called humans._

_What do you say? In for my little request? If you be my sidekick, your little Swan girl can go free and no one will be harmed. But if you dare attack me in any sorts, the lives of you and Ms, Swan will be in my hands._

_Well, until you make a decision, Ms. Swan will be with me. I won't hurt her in any way, although she is a little feisty._

_But that's good. I like my human feisty._

_Until then Mr. Cullen, you know where to find me._

_-Ms. Mother Nature_

Edward gaped at the note. How the hell was Mother Nature back?

_For god sake! Didn't I leave her in Italy so many months back? Bah, I thought she was really gone for good!_

Mother Nature was Edward's life-long enemy, who's also the city's top super villain. No one, not even Edward, knew the whereabouts of what her real name is, so everyone used "Mother Nature" as her alias. Mother Nature had a huge hatred towards the Cullens when Carlisle and Esme killed her non-power husband, James. Since then, she would look for a way to get revenge for the Cullens, which evolved during her first showdown with Edward that she lost to. She would always find a way to get through Edward's weak spots, and this time she's found one of his main weaknesses.

On a warm sunny day in late June, Mother Nature created a time machine that would enable her to travel back through time. Mother Nature's intended plan was to go back to the time when James was killed and that she could reverse it all and it never happened. But somehow, the machine had a few kinks that weren't put together right and when traveling through time, Mother Nature ended up in the early 1500's in the main square of Venice, Italy. However, just like the evil genius that knew she was, Mother Nature decided to find a way to wreak havoc all over the little foreign country; not caring if anything bad happened. Edward found out a few weeks after Mother Nature's disappearance and decided to go back into time using her time machine and put a stop to this.

It took a lot of power to defeat Mother Nature because when they went back in time to Italy, he found that she wasn't there and she instead was in the modern Venice, Italy. But with the help of Edward's best friends Jasper Whitlock (who had the power of controlling and influencing with a human's emotions) and Emmett McCarthy (who had the power of literally distracting someone from another thing of his choice, considering that Emmett really does get distracted by a lot of things himself), they were able to make it happen. When Mother Nature was thought to be powerless by Edward, they returned back home.

But, there wasn't any time now to be freaking about Mother Nature's return. She was Edward's worst fears; even though it is sometimes fun to do some heavy fighting with her. Mother Nature had his Bella trapped in her headquarters. Her life (and possibly his) was in Edward's hands.

Mother Nature was right. He is in love with Bella Swan.

Reacting quickly, Edward folded the note and stuffed it back into the envelope, putting the green clover seal back on. He changed into a comfortable set of day time clothes, shoving the note into his jeans pocket. He wanted to go to sleep and take care of the whole Mother Nature situation until later in the afternoon, but he knew that he had a job to do.

Shoots. I hate it when Mother Nature knows my weak spots and has to fuckin disturb me at five in the morning. And on my free weekend too!

He walked to his window, concentrating on an image of a Monarch Butterfly. And in a matter of minutes, Edward's body had the appearance and color of a Monarch Butterfly. It usually was one of Edward's favorite phases to shape shift into a flying creature.

Flapping his butterfly wings, Edward used his tiny butterfly legs to jump out of his bedroom window and fly across the pre-morning in the city of Honolulu.

Edward loved the freedom of flying across Hawaii. It reminds him of times before he became a superhero. Not that he didn't love his powers. They were always a huge help. He wished, for the hundredth time since he defeated Mother Nature in Italy that he could tell Bella about his powers and who he and his family really is.

In about a half hour later, Edward came across the huge sphere shaped building of Mother Nature's headquarters. He could distantly hear the sound of her airheads-of-servants, the Naturees.

_Dang it! I'd have to face them too? Edward silently cursed to himself._

When he reached one of the front windows of the building, he saw two of the Naturees, Buzz and Jumbo, guarding the staircase that he knew perfectly well led upstairs to the top of Mother Nature's headquarters and where he assumed Bella would be. Surrounding them were the ten other Naturees. And yes, they were all male.

Edward shifted back to his human form and hid behind a tree, thinking up a plan to get inside the headquarters past the Naturees.

_What do I do? If I try to attack them with any of my water of fire powers, Mother Nature will know and I'm a goner. Hmmm… maybe I can shift into an ant and crawl my way upstairs. But what if one of them step on me? Then it's bye-bye me._

As Edward tried to devise a plan to get inside, he saw Mother Nature's faithful Naturee worker Riley talking to someone female. A chill ran down Edward's spine, dreading the sound of Mother Nature's high feminine voice.

"Nice job at capturing that Swan girl boss," Riley praised.

Edward heard Mother Nature chuckle. "Well, it wasn't a difficult task."

"What are you gonna do with her boss?" Riley asked eagerly. "I've been needing a girlfriend for quite some time."

"Hmmm." she said. "I have to deal with The Shape Shifter first. But if all goes well, then she's all yours."

"Thanks boss!" Riley cheered.

_No! I can't let Bella be in Riley's hands. I should be Bella's boyfriend, not that filthy idiot Riley._

Suddenly, Edward came up with an idea.

_I know! If Riley wants a girlfriend, then I'll give him a girlfriend to mack on._

Being in a very focused state, Edward's body began to shift. His height became two inches smaller and his body shape became a slight more skinnier. Edward felt the sweet taste of lip gloss on his lips and blond hair flowing down his shoulder. His clothes began to change and instead of the clothes that he wore earlier, he now had on a red tank top, a white ruffled skirt, black sunglasses, and a pair of low heeled sandals. He silently laughed.

_Hey! I don't look half bad as a girl. I kinda look like a blonde bombshell _Edward said taking in himself. Satisfied with his appearance, Edward walked away from the tree and towards the glass front doors of the building.

The shocking gasps of the Natureees were the first thing that Edward noticed when he stepped inside. His plan was going well so far. Even Riley was here, and he needed to bring some justice to him after what he said about Bella.

"Hello," he said in a normal girl voice.

"Hi beautiful," one of the Natureees name Farlow complimented Edward. He gave a warm smile.

"I'm here to see someone," Edward said. "If you handsome guys don't mind."

"We d-don't," Buzz stuttered.

"What could you possibly want?" Jumbo asked in a flirtatious voice. "Me, perhaps."

"I'm in desperate need for a boyfriend and when I saw you guys, I thought maybe one of you could possibly…" Edward forced himself to keep his smile, but he was grossed out with himself in the inside. The Naturees all looked at each other for a minute, and then they all ran towards her.

"Pick me!" Buzz said.

"No, me!" Farlow said.

"It's me you'll need!" Riley shouted.

"Hmmm, I want…" I trailed off in a dramatic tone.

Their eyes looked hopeful.

Edward smirked. "Your defeat."

The Naturees looked confused, and that's when he chose his attack. He swung his left arm back, punching Jumbo's jaw, Everyone was stunned by what Edward did, and that's when Edward went into his all-out fighting mode.

One by one, he took down each Naturee. None of them putted u[ a decent fight except Riley, and it made Edward's plan much more easier. Around ten minutes later, there were eleven unconscious Naturees on the floor with Riley the last one left standing.

"Wow," Riley complimented. "I didn't know you can kick butt."

He rolled his eyes.

"So why don't you agree to-" his sentence was left hanging because Edward made the first move. He pressed his female lips on Riley's, kissing him.

_Ewwwww! I hope I'll never have to do this again. This should be Bella's lips I should be kissing, not Riley's, Relax Edward, this will all be over soon._

Trying to focus on the kiss and his plan, not bothering to bring it any deeper than it already is, Edward slowly made a fist with his right hand and punched Riley right in the gut, He immediately pulled away from the kiss and flinched at his movement. Taking his chances, Edward shot a water ball at his face and dashed up the stairs.

_Don't worry Bella. Hang in there. Edward's here to save you._

Edward ran up the stairs two at the time, desperate to reach Mother Nature and Bella.

_I hope she's good to her word and not hurt Bella._

Less than four minutes later, he came face-to-face with an open door, revealing Mother Nature's face. He quickly went inside and when he was fully in the room, the door shut behind him.

"Ah Mr. Shape Shifter. You're here early."

"Where's Bella?" Edward growled, darting his eyes left to right.

Mother Nature laughed. "Look to your right."

Edward turned his head and gasped, for there was Bella. She was trapped in a tangle of vines that he figured Mother Nature conjured up with her all too grassy superpowers. Large four feet poison spikes surrounded her in what he assumed a pre caution in case Bella tried to get out.

Bella looked at Edward, who was still in his female body.

"So, have you gotten my note?" Mother Nature asked.

"Yeah I did!"

"Well, I wasn't really joking about it. So how bout it? Be my little sidekick?"

Edward snarled. "In your fuckin mind. Release Bella now!"

"I don't think so," she giggled. "We had a deal."

Edward 's hand went up in fists as he dared himself to step towards Bella and find a way for her to escape. He heard Mother Nature sigh and snap her fingers as vines sprouted from the floor; blocking Edward's path. Edward launched a fireball towards the vines, which made them burn and fall to the floor.

"Now, now. Don't be so hasty. Kids are soooooo irritating these days." Mother Nature snapped her fingers again and a swarm of razor pointed leaves surrounded Bella.

"Ow!" Bella shouted. "That's not very nice."

"So are you midget.," Mother Nature countered. "So keep your mouth shut as I deal with Mr. Shape Shifter here."

She turned towards Edward. "We made a deal. And since you refuse to be my sidekick and tried to let your little friend escape, I guess there's only thing left I can do." She snapped her fingers once again as a rush of tomato seeds headed towards him. Hr expertly shot another fireball at them and the seeds exploded.

"My my," Mother Nature said. "You haven't changed much."

"I haven't," Edward snarled. "Release Bella or I'll attack again."

She chuckled. "Relax. I'll let her go." She snapped her fingers and in a few minutes, the vines and spikes disappeared. Bella gasped and ran towards the corner of the room. Edward sighed, relieved that Bella was now safe. Quickly, he shot another fireball at Mother Nature, but he was surprised to find that it didn't even touch one inch of her skin.

"Wh-what?"

"Hahaha! That's so pathetic of you. Don't you see that there's an enhancing shield around me?"

Edward growled. If there's an enhancing shield around her, then that meant she took one of those enhancer pills. What those things did is that it creates a shield around the user and any superpower used won't have any effect. It also increases the user's powers by 1.5.

However, Edward knew the side effects. The speed of the user would decrease and if the user uses too much of his or her's power, the user would faint and there's an extra possibility of a heart attack.

_Perfect. I just gotta keep her all worked up._

"I see," Edward said. "Then you won't feel any of this." A whirlpool surrounded Edward's body, then when he launched it straight to Mother Nature, the attack bounced off her shield and instead hurled back towards him.

"Gah!" Edward said for a moment, then leaped up in the air to dodge the attack. He came hurtling down and instead of landing one the ground, he extended his foot and kicked her straight on the gut. He grinned when he saw her wince.

"Impressive," she said, clutching her stomach. He took the opportunity to use his speed to circle around Mother Nature. He could see the frustration in her eyes when he did and each time she tried to attack, Edward could easily dodge it.

"Idiot boy!" she screamed. Edward could hear Mother Nature's ragged breaths and her heart beginning to slow.

"Too fast for you?" Edward said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is," she said with the same hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Well, I'll make it stop." Edward started to slow down his pace. He thought that Mother Nature would try to attack him again, but her response was something that he didn't expect. Instead of attacking Edward, she made a run towards the window.

She was escaping.

Edward immediately went to where Mother Nature was by the window, but she snapped her fingers and vines shot up from the floor, once again blocking Edward's path.

"This isn't the end," she said. "As nice as this is right now, I won't stay around and waste my every breath. But know this: I'll be back one day. And when I do, you and Ms. Swan will never walk foot on Earth ever again."

"You won't hurt Bella," I said coldly.

"Not yet I will. Well, until we meet again, Edward Cullen." She made a short evil smile at Edward before leaping out of the window.

Edward wanted to chase after Mother Nature and stop her from wreaking Hawaii once again, but his feet didn't follow his own orders.

He was too stunned by shock and happiness to even move.

He was happy that Bella wasn't hurt in any way from Mother Nature, but shocked to hear her say his name in front of Edward and Bella.

Give it up Cullen. Bella knows.

After all this time of hiding his true identity from Bella, he failed. She knows now, and now she would be an easy target for all the villains that he'd have to face in the future. She will never think of Edward as the easy going pal the same again.

He was afraid to face Bella right now.

_You failed your best friend._

_No you didn't. She has the right to know all this._

_But now I'll be putting her in more danger._

_But you wouldn't feel so guilty now._

As Edward was trying to wrestle between his thoughts of the current situation, he felt a pair of warm hands wrap around Edward's waist.

"E-Edward?" he heard Bella whisper.

There's no hiding no.

Edward sighed, then slowly phased back to his regular body. He heard Edward gasp, and he cursed himself for using his power in front of Bella.

Then, he slowly turned around.

Bella looked the same as always. Her mahogany brown hair flowed past her shoulders in tangled curls from the vines she got trapped from earlier. She wore a long sleeved white t-shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of old running shoes. Her eyes were the same chocolate brown that Edward always adored since he first met her. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked in a panicked tone, enveloping her in a hug.

She sniffed against his chest. "I'm f-fine. Just a b-bit shocked."

"I am too."

Bella slowly lifted her head from Edward's chest. "So you're The Shape Shifter?"

Edward wanted to say no, that she was just dreaming and she was being silly.

But, he couldn't. One, because she's seen him shape shift in front of her. And two, he can't find the words to try and lie to her since he's done that way too many times.

"Yes," he murmured. "I'm The Shape Shifter."

Edward was afraid to hear Bella's response; scared that she would run away and tell him that they were no longer friends.

"Aren't you supposed to be a really famous superhero?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I keep my identity a secret from everyone in the city. "

"Wow."

Edward was confused. "You… aren't mad at me?"

Bella shook her head. "Why would I be?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend if I told you this. I don't want to put you into any danger from any of my enemies cuz you would be a really easy target from them, which is why Mother Nature captured you in the first place and made you stay in this stupid place of her headquarters. I hid this from you for a very long time. This is kinda the reason why I've been avoiding you sometimes and ditching school and stuff like that. I'd understand if you're mad at me and I don't blame you because it's really a lot to take in. It's okay if you don't want to talk to me cuz I would-" Edward was babbling and he couldn't find a way to stop it, but his sentence was interrupted when Bella leaned forward and lip-kissed Edward.

_Oh my gosh._

Kissing Bella was unlike anything that Edward would ever dreamed of. Every night, Edward would dream about how it may feel like to kiss Bella. Her lips felt so soft, so smooth against Edward's. He was shaken By Bella's moan as he parted his lips, allowing her tongue to slide inside of his mouth. She stroked her tongue against his as their lips battled for dominance, their instincts taking over.

When Edward pulled away about a minute later, gasping for oxygen, he smiled at Bella.

"Whoa," he said breathlessly and she grinned.

"Same here," she replied. "Now you know."

"About what?"

"How I feel about you, Edward. I love you."

Edward froze, but this time in an excited way.

Bella loved him. She just said it. After being friends with her for over ten years, he found out that Bella was in love with him.

"I love you too Bella," he said, then pulled her against him for another kiss.

"Be my boyfriend?" Bella asked.

"I'd like nothing more."

She smiled, then kissed Edward again.

"So what are you gonna do about Mother Nature?" she asked.

"Well," he said. "Mother Nature is gone for now. But, I'm sure she will come back for us one day. But don't worry Bella because I will defeat her someday. And when I do, I'll make she won't ever bother us again."

"I'm glad," Bella said. "That woman is a pain in the neck."

Edward laughed. "That, she is. Now, why don't I take you home? We'll go to the beach later today with Alice."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Wrapping his left arm around Bella's waist, they exited the room and headed to Bella's house. Mother Nature was still out there, and she wasn't far from being defeated. But whatever the case, Edward would make sure not to let anyone hurt Bella, his now girlfriend.

* * *

**Voting starts on July 15th! This is me and Moonlightoftwilight's first ever fanfiction contest, so please help us win!**

**Please review! We'd love to know any of your thoughts for this little superhero one-shot. Should we continue this story? We don't know! It'll either be into a full story or stand as a one-shot. Your choice, which is why we'd like to see of you your feedback!**

**Read the other entries for this contest! The link is shown at above our story and from reading a few of them, there are some very interesting entries.**


End file.
